Genia Pagadavo
by Laila
Summary: I know! I can't write titles or summaries but here goes. The founders four were the most powerful wizards of all time. Maybe Cedric's death wasn't pointless after all. PG-13 for snogging later and swearing. Yipeee! I had enough time to type enough that yo
1. The Chapter FF.net Ate

Sorry for the repost. I'm a ditz that can't spell.  
  
Authors Note: I own squat. I get paid for squat. Don't sue me for I can guarantee I will sue your little arse right back.  
  
He sat despondent on his bed. He hadn't gone far out of his room since he came home that summer. There was no point. Aunt Petunia had decided that her family's diet would consist primarily of matzo, a food that could easily be slipped under the door. Uncle Vernon liked to think he was holding Harry captive, "Boy! You are not coming out of there until you stop your bloody whining!" he would shout.  
"I've been on this planet fifteen years, Happy Birthday to me," Harry mumbled. "I'm halfway to thirty. Hmph! Halfway to thirty and what do I have to show for it? A half finished Potions essay and a crush that has transferred to Mei Gung Dian and moved all the way to China because of me? It is sort of my fault. I told him to take the cup with me. I should have just grabbe... Wha?"  
Harry was startled by the Great Horned Owl that had just flown in his window. He immediately noticed its silver tag.  
"Hmm. A Ministry Owl. Did I happen to get myself expelled too?"   
  
Mr. Harry Potter,   
It is our immense regret to inform you that you must relocate for the remainder of your summer holiday. Sorrowfully, your relations due to the newly arising circumstances cannot accompany you. Your only companion will be one Miss Amanda Brocklehurst. As Arthur Weasley has informed us that travel by Floo is not exactly ideal from your place of residence you will use the Knight Bus, which we understand that you are quite familiar with. You may not return so please remember to collect all of your things.  
  
Sincerely,   
Mundugus S. Fletcher   
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
It's my immense regret to inform you that Figgy here has just finished Muggle law school and cannot resist using big words.   
Arebella Figg  
Department of Divinical Law   
It is my immense regret to inform you that Fletch, who cannot even spell his first name, would not even know how to spell big words let alone use them in a sentence. Oh, and Harry, would you remind my mother to take her calcium potion before you leave.   
  
  
  
"That was entirely strange," Harry thought. "But what the heck. I might as well mope where ever they want me to mope."  
Harry packed his trunk, put Hedwig under his arm and headed to the door.  
"I'm leaving," he yelled at his Uncle Vernon's back as he passed the sitting room.  
"Just don't get arrested for public drunkenness or summat embarrassing cos your Aunt and I won't be bailing you out."  
"Wow, fabulous family I got," Harry mumbled. Then he walked out the door and stuck out his wand hand.  
  
Part Two  
"Where we going Ernie, hell?" Harry, still in his extremely depressed mode (c'mon Harry take some pills so we can get on with the fic) grumbled.  
"Close enough," the pimply bus driver grinned. "Ministry Headquarters. You'll probably want to grab a bed up front. The guy in the back snores."  
Ernie was right, the snoring was awful. Luckily since they were the only two on the bus Harry didn't have to listen for long. They dropped the snorer of in front of the Leaky Cauldron with his nightcap pulled over his eyes and mumbling. "Aw, jus five more minutes mom. Jim gets to skip the first day of school."  
  
  
"This is Ministry Headquarters?" Harry asked skeptically looking up at a tall, narrow and mouldy building. It was less than impressive to put it kindly. A few bricks were missing from the trim at the top, there was moss growing on the very building. A flower box full of dead plants and weeds adorned each window and the sidewalk in front of the building was cracked to a horrible extent.  
"Yup, You're to go to the third floor and ask for Fletch," Ernie said. "G'bye"  
Harry climbed the three flights of spiral stairs to the third floor. The inside of the building was eerie, like an old castle that someone had tried to modernize. He looked around the third floor. A huge banner hung in the center hallway saying Legislation and Law Enforcement. Two smaller banners hung off that, a crimson one reading, Department of Magical Law Enforment " Stable legality without all that fluff", and a lilac one, Department of Divinical Law "We can spell our name right".  
"I'm not even going to ask," Harry said to himself.  
"Ask what?"A large but not fat man came up behind Harry. He was rather intimidating.  
"Erm.. n-nothing," stuttered Harry, a bit frightened. (Well, wouldn't you be scared if a seven foot tall, dark, unshaven man walked up behind you?)  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, Harry. (Harry did not find this unusual. Everyone new his name once they saw his forehead.) Mundungus Fletcher, call me Fletch, I sent you that owl. But we can talk later. I'm sure you're tired. I'll show you to your flat"  
They began to walk up yet another flight of stairs.  
"Flat?" Harry thought. "I'm going to be living here?"  
"I know it's kinda small " Fletch began again. "But I think you'll find it comfortable enough. And Amanda can be a bit snippy but she's all right. She's just been through a lot."  
When they reached the seventh floor Fletch unlocked a small, ill-fitting door. A pale, raven-haired girl sat at the table lacquer her nails black.  
"Well, well," she said morosely. "If it isn't the Boy Who Killed."   
****************************  
Okaysies. To anyone who may be reading A Forgotten Child? I haven't abandoned it I just felt like writing this.   
Mandy Brocklehurst will not be a Mary Sue. She does not even play Quidditch. Have you ever met a Mary Sue who didn't play Quidditch? Sorry this is so short. I'll update soon.  
Alrightythen. This fic will go one of three ways.  
  
Way A) Harry/Mandy, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco  
Or  
Way B) Harry/Hermione, Ron/Mandy, Ginny/Draco  
Or  
Way C) Harry/Ginny, Ron/Mandy, Hermione/Draco  
Or  
As a late addition by the genius Pheonixx that I think would be oodles of fun  
Way D) Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Mandy  
  
Guess what? You all get to vote. You may not just say: Way A or H/D 4eva (I can't stand the word/number 4eva so I would disregard you anyway).   
To vote for way A you must use the word salami creatively in a review.  
For B you must use the name Bathilde in it and really suck up to me because H/H is not very kind on my digestive system except for in a precious few fics.  
For C you must use Chimera. I like saying that, Chimera.   
And for D.... (Drum roll) you get to say alabaster  
Auf weidersen (I can't spell but I like that word)  



	2. Chapter Two

Part Three  
It was two o'clock AM way past office hours but Mundungus and Arabella, the two department heads, were still at work. It was quite normal. They were both part of the "Peak Generation", people that were around during the peak of Voldemort's power. They had lost many of their friends during that time and their social life was pretty much non-existent. So many good officers from both their departments were gone the Bones', Adriana Lupin, the Potters and the Brocklehursts', of course they weren't killed while on duty but it was the loss that mattered. Others were driven to insanity. And then there was Sirius, "Dear, dear Sirius," Arabella thought. "Where did he go wrong?"  
Yes, this was a common picture but more lately with Voldemort's rising and... well yeah, they didn't want to scare Harry and Mandy yet so although Project Pagadavo occupied most of their time they tried not to speak of it.   
And what a bizarre picture it was. The offices had been "muggle-ized" during the search for Sirius Black for ease of communication and Fletch found it quite convenient even since the search had been pushed to the back of their minds. Arabella was a traditionalist and had the place decorated in the plush styles that were said to evoke the second sight, so massacre in her line of work, since the beginning of time. Officers worked at their Imacs while sitting on lavender poufs with their gazing balls on their left side. Yes, it was quite unusual. The small brunette, her oval glasses sliding down her nose, deep in a thought searching so hard for the answer she had searched for for weeks, saddened because she felt her knowledge had failed her and it might cost the life of three children. And then the large man who had lost almost all faith in magic since the loss of his best friends, looking over at his colleague and scoffing at her trust.  
"I got one of the links!" Arabella shrieked. Then she went silent. The phone had rung. That could only be the muggle police usually when people wanted to contact them a head appeared in the fireplace. Fletch picked up the phone but only held it for a few moments.  
"Was it the Granger girl?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah, is she gone?"  
"No," he shook his head. "Her folks."  
"Damn it! He's always one step ahead of us!" Arabella was outraged. Her best friend (Lily) had gone through the exact same thing when she was that age and Voldemort was trying to get to James and was devastated that she had let it happen to another girl.  
"Nah," said Fletch in a pathetic attempt to console her. "I think you still got him on the Malfoy kid. Last place he's going to look is right under his nose. Maybe Voldie even thinks he's the only one."  
"I don't even know if we did the right thing with him, not bringing him here. What if he gets too involved with the Death Eaters so that he doesn't believe us when we tell him? Or what if "He" knows and is just biding his time."  
"What ifs don't happen. Go home and go to sleep, Figg."  
She left leaving Mundungus alone to figure out what would be done with Hermione and how to tell a fifteen year old girl that her parents had been killed because Voldemort wanted to get at a guy that cared about her more than his own family although she might not even know it yet.  
  
  
Part Four  
Harry had decided to ignore the ...Boy Who Killed remark and attempted to be cordial.   
"So... er...How're you," he asked timidly.  
"Ooh, well let's see. My adoptive family has spent every penny my parents left me, so I'm broke. Voldemort killed them because he thought I actually cared about them so I'm alone. Whether that is a positive is still to be determined but there was one more thing, wasn't there? Ah yes, I'm stuck spending the next few weeks in an attic with an idiot, fool hardy Gryffndor," was her acidic reply.  
  
"Oh," he didn't want to be shut down like that by a girl. "What house are you in?"   
  
"Ravenclaw, I am not slimy, chicken or stupid like you. I am now going to bed," she replied caustically. "Oh and you will keep your toiletries in the bottom bathroom drawer. Assuming you do wash."  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed and it creaked horribly. "Ach," he groaned. "It's going to be a long time till school starts."  
  
******************************  
  
Author's ramblings. I am not going to tell you who Hermione loves or who loves her because I do not know myself. I need y'all to vote because I am an incredibly indecisive child.   
Didja like that chapter? I don't know if I did. It's one of those things that I either really liked it or I really hated it. It's kinda short and I'm not sure if my account is working. I'll try to post this now cos it's a good time for me to shut up.  



End file.
